clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 4 Series
There are currently 17 different Sims 4 series on Clare's channel. There are currently a total of 400+ watchable episodes. Click here to watch every episode of the entire series in order. Dream House Dream House is the original Sims 4 series. It featured Ali and Clare and their adventures raising a family. No one lives in the dream house anymore. Sims: Clare Callery (deceased), Ali Aiken (deceased), James Callery-Aiken (formerly, deceased), Jessica Callery-Aiken (deceased), Emma Villareal (formerly, deceased), Emily Robins (formerly, deceased), Ciara Fisher (formerly, deceased), Ryder Jett (formerly, deceased), Luna Iskadar (formerly, deceased), Lilith Villareal (formerly, deceased), Reuben Fisher (deceased), Cody Jett (formerly) There are 97 Dream House episodes. This series is completed. In the City In the City is the first spin-off series. It originally featured James venturing out into San Myshuno on his own, but he was quickly joined by his future wife and current girlfriend Salma. Here they had their first child Charlotte Rose (called charlie rose). When Charlie Rose was young, James’s sister Jessica joined them and quickly invited her girlfriend and future wife Roxy. Jessie and Roxy took over the series after James and Salma's family moved to the suburbs. After Jessie and Roxy moved into the Dream House, Emily and Taylor's family moved to the city. After the twins were born the Smart Squad lived there. Jake and Ryder moved out into the Dreamhouse and Luna moved in with Marc. Kaiden, Violet, and Indigo used to live here before they died. Currently, Violet's widowed husband, Joseph and their son Alonzo live here. Also Indigo's widowed wife, Abby. Sims: James Callery-Aiken (formerly, deceased), Salma Al Arabi (formerly, deceased), Jessica Callery-Aiken (formerly, deceased), Roxy Jett (formerly, deceased), Emily Robins (deceased), Taylor Robins (deceased), Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken (formerly, deceased), Ciara Fisher (formerly, deceased), Ryder Jett (deceased), Luna Iskadar (deceased), Faith Talley (deceased), Kaiden Talley (deceased), Indigo Robins (deceased), Violet Robins (deceased), Abby Grange, Joseph Mandir, Alonzo Robins Pets: Frankie (formerly, deceased) There are 58 In the City episodes. This series is completed. Broken Dream Broken Dream is the second spin-off series. It features Emma and the ups and downs of her life with Max Villareal and then Lilith and Abel with their kids. Sims: Emma Villareal (deceased), Max Villareal (deceased), Lilith Villareal (formerly, deceased), Abel Villareal (deceased), Jamie Street (deceased), Ashely Collins (formerly, deceased), Phoenix Villareal (formerly, deceased), Samuel Blaze Villareal (formerly) Pets: Vixy (deceased) Laika (deceased), Meeko (deceased). There are currently 39 Broken Dream episodes. This series is completed. In the Suburbs In the Suburbs is the third spin-off series. It featured James and Salma's family after they moved from the city to a house in the suburbs. Connor eventually moved out to live with his wife Erika, in Brindleton Bay, Noelle (in her spin-off series had a child called Nathan and kept him a secret from her family). Sims: James Callery-Aiken (deceased), Salma Al Arabi (deceased), Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken (deceased), Connor Callery-Aiken (formerly, deceased) Macy Datta (formerly, deceased), Asher Collins (deceased), Chase Collins, Valentine Bloome, Zöe-Rose Bloome Suburbs Series 2: Noelle Street (deceased), Nathan Street, Carrie Dennison, Tyler Dennison (deceased), Catherine Dennison, Alice Street Pets: Bruno (deceased) There are 63 In the Suburbs episodes. This series is completed. Cats and Dogs Cats and Dogs is the fourth spin-off series. It featured Ciara and Charlotte as young adults as they moved into a house in Brindleton Bay until Charlotte, Asher, and Noelle moved into the suburbs. Now it only focuses on the life of Connor and his family. The series has concluded, Sage moved to Sulani to start a new series, Island Living with her friend Airi and while her father Connor stayed behind In Brindleton Bay. Sims: Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken (formerly, deceased), Ciara Fisher (formerly, deceased), Anthony Fisher (formerly, deceased), Carrie Dennison, Hunter Fisher, Connor Callery-Aiken (deceased), Erika Callery-Aiken (deceased), Sage Callery-Aiken (formerly), Summer Callery-Aiken (formerly), Sebastian Callery-Aiken (formerly) Pets: Ziggy (deceased), Princess (deceased), Mojo (deceased), Shep (deceased) There are currently 42 Cats and Dogs episodes. This series is completed. Teen Runaway Teen Runaway is the fifth spin-off series and is a mini spin-off series to In the Suburbs. It features Noelle living with her dad, Jaime, in the city. It only has a max to 4 episodes like Broken Dream did back in the day. Sims: Jaime Street (formerly, deceased), Kylie Sass (formerly, deceased), Noelle (formerly, deceased), Nathan Street (formerly) There are 4 Teen Runaway Episodes. This series is completed. Road To Fame Road To Fame is the sixth spin-off series and it centers around Summer, Phoenix Villareal, and Francisco Carlin (Fran) aiming to become celebrities. There are currently 16 Road to Fame episodes. Sims: Francisco Carlin (formerly), Summer Callery-Aiken, Phoenix Villareal (deceased), Raven Villareal (formerly) Pets: Salem (formerly) This Series is completed. StrangerVille StrangerVille is the seventh spin-off series. It centers around Sebastian, Cody and Samuel Blaze figuring out what is going on in their new neighborhood. There are 5 StrangerVille episodes. Sims: Sebastian Callery-Aiken (formerly), Samuel Blaze (formerly), Cody Jett (formerly) This series is completed. Stranger Stories Stranger Stories is a spin-off/continuation to StrangerVille series. It features Sebastian, Cody and Samuel Blaze still living in StrangerVille, pursuing their careers until they discover that Mindy is creating Zombies! Sims: Sebastian Callery-Aiken (formerly), Sage Callery-Aiken (formerly), Samuel Blaze Villareal (formerly), Cody Jett (formerly) There are 4 StrangerVille Stories episodes. This series is completed. Rags to Riches Rags to Riches is the eighth spin-off series. It involves Willow Collins leaving behind the wealthy lifestyle she was brought up in while also wanting to become a famous baker all on her own, without her family's wealth and start from nothing. Sims: Willow Collins, Yona Dutton, Koda Collins, Nita Collins (formerly), Kenai Collins Pets: Bjorn (deceased), Albert Eggstein, Babe, Gertrude, Buttercup (deceased), Marshmallow (deceased), Billy (deceased) There are currently 21 Rags to Riches episodes. This series is completed. Witches Witches is the ninth spin-off series, based on Holly Spicer, and her two children Seth Spicer and Eve Spicer, as well as Sammy B Villareal, who is trying to learn magic. Sammy B had previously chosen to give up his life to revive his cousin, Phoenix Villareal at the end of Stranger Stories, but was stopped by Lillith Villareal who took his place. Before he started the ritual, he realized that magic was something that really interested him, and when he was saved, he decided to try and learn it from Holly. This Series ends with Sammy B reviving Holly and Sammy B trying to fix Eve's relationship with her family. Sims: Holly Spicer (deceased), Seth Spicer (formerly), Eve Spicer (formerly), Sammy B Villareal (formerly) Pets: Nyx (formerly), Holly's, Seth's, and Eve's familiars, There are 5 Witches Episodes. This Series is completed. Island Living Island Living is the tenth spin-off series. It is based on Sage Callery-Aiken and Airi Datta moving to the tropical world of Sulani and living the paradise life on the island. Sims: Sage Callery Aiken, Airi Datta, Kai Callery-Aiken, Yuda Anita, Makoa Kealoha Pets: Princess (deceased) There are currently 14 Island Living Episodes. This Series is completed. Vampires Vampires is the eleventh spin-off series. It mainly features Cody Jett and the series is about Cody meeting the vampire, Arya Ambrogio, who turns Cody and asks him for help to solve the imbalance between humans and vampires. Sims: Cody Jett, Sammy B Villareal, Sebastian Callery-Aiken, Arya Ambrogio, Eve Spicer (deceased) Pets: Nyx There are currently 6 Vampires Episodes. This Series is completed. Realm Of Magic Realm of Magic is the twelth spin-off series. It's based on Raven Villareal and Nita Collins going to live in Glimmerbrook and discover the magic realm. Sims: Raven Villareal, Nita Collins, Francisco Villareal, Nanami Okawe (formerly) Pets: Salem (deceased) There are currently 6 Realm of Magic Episodes. This Series is completed. Discover University Discover University is the thirteenth spin-off series. It's about Pamela Delgato and her crazy life at the University of Britechester, and as a professor after. Sims: Pamela Delgato, Dylan Sigworth (formerly), Jordan Vale (fomerly), Seth Spicer, Cain Villareal There are currently 11 Discover University Episodes. Realm of Magic & Vampires Crossover Realm of Magic & Vampires had been joined together for 2 special episodes. The characters from both series join forces to take down Eve and her evil plans. Sims: Eve Spicer (deceased), Raven Villareal, Nita Collins, Cody Jett, Sammy B Villareal, Arya Ambrogio, Braylen Franklin There are currently 2 Realm of Magic & Vampires Crossover episodes. This Series is completed. Mini Magic Mini Magic is the fourteenth series and it follows Nita Collins and Nanami Owake from the Realm of Magic series and focusing on more magic whilst living in a tiny house. The series is based on the Realm of Magic game pack and the Tiny Living stuff pack. Sims: Nita Collins, Nanami Owake. There are currently 3 Mini Magic episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Completed Series